Harlem Shake?
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, dan sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil yang disebabkan oleh fenomena Harlem Shake. "Sebenarnya, Kise sedang sarap hari ini," "Sarap yang bagaimana?" "Itu lho, tadi Kise itu aneh sekali. Masa tadi dia..."


Bermula pada sebuah hari yang cerah nan damai di smp Teikou. Diawali dengan kicauan burung yang indah dan sebuah—

'BUAAAAKKK!'

—pukulan?

Tak luput pula diiringi dengan sebuah—

"DASAR MAKHLUK MESUM! PAYAH! BODOOOOH!"

—teriakan lantang dari seorang pemuda kelas dua smp bernama Aomine Daiki, berlari menjauhi sesosok mayat berambut pirang yang diketahui tengah terkapar dengan luka pukulan bola basket di wajah tampannya.

"A—AOMINECCHIIII...!?"

Hari itu, seorang Kise Ryouta dibuat tercengang oleh reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari Aomine.

Padahal ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa dirinya yang perfect ini melakukan kesalahan apapun. Iya kan?

**Harlem Shake?**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Humor gagal, GOM x Kise, AoKise**

**-Tak ada satu Kise Routa pun yang benar-benar tersakiti selama proses pembuatan fanfic ini-**

**Happy reading~**

Baiklah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ini semua dimulai ketika sebuah rumor tentang joget ala '_Harlem Shake_' mulai beredar di seluruh dunia. Tentunya negara Jepang tak luput dari histeria dansa gaya baru itu. Maka seorang Kise Ryouta yang tak pernah ketinggalan gosip itu pun turut penasaran saat mendengar desas-desus tentang joget '_Harlem Shake_'. Seperti apakah _Harlem Shake_ itu? Apakah itu adalah joget yang tak jauh berbeda dari _Gangnam Style?_ Ataukah itu seperti joget India? Atau malah seperti gaya poco-poco yang baru saja Kise tahu berasa dari salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara?

"Harlem Shake kok ramai sekali dibicarakan sama banyak orang ya? Sebenarnya gaya jogetnya kayak apa sih?"

Ia sungguh penasaarn.

Maka pada hari X, bulan Y, tanggal 20ZZ, Kise iseng membuka sebuah situs video ternama di internet untuk menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana asyiknya gaya joget _Harlem Shake_ tersebut.

Dibukanya situs bernama YxxTuxe tersebut, lalu ia mulai mencari video tentang _Harlem Shake_. Setelahnya, jemari Kise menggeser pointer menuju salah satu rekaman video dengan _view_ terbanyak dan mengekliknya.

Dan wow... tiga menit di hadapan laptop kala itu membuat Kise merasakan taman surgawi dunia.

"CUCOK GILA JOGETNYA ASEK BANGET!" girangnya sembari selebrasi dan berlompatan di hadapan laptop.

Rupanya bagi Kise, joget—aneh yang gerakannya sungguh abstrak dan terkesan seperti orang kerasukan—itu sungguh _awesome_.

Ya, _awesome_.

Dan kita tahu seperti apa makna kata '_awesome_' bila yang mengucapkannya adalah Kise.

Maka dari itu, Kise—dengan bakat _superhuman learning_-nya yang biasa disederhanakan dengan sebutan _copycat ability_ itu—mulai mencoba untuk berjoget ala _Harlem Shake_. Diputarnya musik khusus _Harlem Shake_ di _player_-nya. Kemudian dengan begitu trampil Kise mencoba melakukan gerakan joget tak teratur seperti yang baru ia saksikan tadi. mudah sekali—dan wow, ini menyenangkan!

Sayangnya ada satu yang kurang: teman joget.

Seperti yang kita tahu, _Harlem Shake_ itu lebih _afdol_ bila dilakukan bersama kawan-kawan, hitung-hitung sebagai kenangan _alay_ di masa muda. Tak seru bila melakukannya sendirian, bisa-bisa Kise dikira orang gila. Lagipula, kalau soal teman ia juga punya.

Ia punya banyak yang pastinya bisa diaajak untuk turut berpartisipasi, iya kan?

0000000000000

"Tidak, Ryouta."

Akashi, menjadi pilihan pertama yang ia datangi.

Bukannya ia tidak takut pada sang kapten adikuasa ini, hanya saja Kise sedang menggunakan otaknya di sini. Seandainya ia berhasil mempersuasi seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk turut ber-_harlem shake_ bersamanya, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain pasti bakal ikut. Secara, Akashi kan semacam bos _gank_ mereka gitu. Dan tentu saja tak seorang pun dari personil _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang bisa menolak bila titah Akashi telah diturunkan.

Namun sayangnya ya itu, ia ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sedikit realis di sini, Akashi memang bukan tipe orang yang akan membuang-buang waktu untuk mencoba joget gaya baru (se ngetrend apapun jogetnya). Lagipula mana mungkin juga seorang Akashi yang pintar, rajin menabung, serta tidak alay mau mengikuti ajakan seorang Kise Ryouta? Mana ngajaknya nge-_dance Harlem Shake_ pula? Plis deh, Akashi cuma mau kalo diajak main _shogi_, mikirin basket, dan bikin _boyband(?)_. Itu saja.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau perbanyak latihan. Lihatlah dirimu yang selama _one-on-one_ melawan Aomine selalu tak berdaya itu."

Kise _ceghek_, tak mapu berkata apa-apa. Oke, _fine_. Akashi boleh menolak, Kise boleh mundur perang di sini karena ketidakberdayaannya dalam mengalahkan Aomine (dan apa pula hubungannya dengan joget _harlem shake_?). Namun bukan berarti perjuangannya akan terhenti. Ia masih punya rekan-rekan lain yang bisa diajak bergabung. Dan mereka pasti tak akan menolak ajakan dari Kise, sang sohib terunyu mereka sedunia. Akashi boleh tega, tapi mereka pasti tidak.

"Ingat Kise, habis ini latihan. Jangan bolos atau aku akan marah."

Masalahnya Akashi baru saja mengeluarkan titah. Dan Kise tentu tak boleh menolaknya—

—kecuali bila ia berhasil kabur dari Akashi.

Seketika itu pula Kise ambil langkah seribu. Oh, sekali ini saja. Ia harus lolos dari jeratan Akashi! Pokoknya ia harus tetap hidup sampai bisa ber-_harlem shake_ ramai-ramai bersama para sohibnya!

"Ryouta? Woi, Ryouta, pergi ke mana kau—RYOUTAAAA!"

Kemudian Akashi memandang murka pada Kise yang tengah lari terbirit-birit jauh di hadapannya.

"...tch, kusumpahi bakal kena bogem Aomine tuh anak."

Ucapan adalah doa, sementara sumpah Akashi adalah kutukan. Anak yang baik dilarang meniru perbuatan Akashi ya?

Dan tentu saja perjalanan Kise masihlah sangat panjang.

0000000000

"Njir, ogah gue."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kise membatu. Tentu saja _damage_-nya terasa lebih berat karena ia terkena pukulan batin setelah baru saja berlari pontang-panting dari kejaran sang kapten merahnya.

Dan di sinilah kesalahannya, ia memilih Midorima sebagai orang kedua yang ia mintai ajakan. Jelas ditolak, tak mungkin diterima. Midorima bukan tipe orang yang akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoba tarian abstrak macam Harlem Shake, mending nonton _Oha Asa_ atau baca majalah Primbon.

"Ayolah Midorimacchi, nanti kukasih aplikasi ramalan harian buat hape deh!" Dan di sinilah jeniusnya Kise. Kalau ketika meminta Akashi tadi ia tak bisa kompromi, temannya yang satu ini masih bisa diajak nego. Tentu saja Kise merasa sangat percaya diri dengan adanya iming-iming berupa aplikasi horoskop yang sedang beken di antara para gadis ini. Untung minggu kemarin dia iseng ikutan _download_. Tak ia sangka program begituan akan berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah punya. Pokoknya aku nggak ngikut, bisa berabe kalau nanti tanganku keseleo."

Penolakan tegas datang dari seorang Midorima Shintarou. Kise kicep, niatnya sih ngamuk meraung-raung sambil memaki 'Lu tukang lemparin bola sambil bawa patung kodok aja banyak gaya ya!' pada Midorima. Namun apa dikata, Kise adalah seorang teman yang baik. Dan teman yang baik tidak akan memaki sohibnya hanya karena gagal mendapat rekan untuk joget h_arlem shake_.

0000000000

"Jadi Momocchi, Kurokocchi, mau nggak ikutan joget _harlem shake_?"

Harapan ketiga, Momoi dan Kuroko. Target yang paling mudah karena pada dasarnya Momoi itu gadis yang baik hati dan suka menolong, sementara Kuroko aadlah _best friend_-nya yang paling _the best_ sedunia. Mereka orang baik, dan orang baik tak akan menolak ajakan pemuda unyu seperti Kise.

Maunya sih mereka Kise jadikan target terakhir saja karena mengajaknya tidak susah. Masalahnya, setelah dua kali patah hati Kise menjadi putus asa. Mending cari anggota tetap dulu supaya ia ada _mood buster_.

Yah, niatnya sih begitu. Nyatanya...

"Wah, sayang sekali Ki-chan. Ada tugas dari pelatih untukku dan aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Nah, aku duluan ya, Tetsuya-kun~" Momoi menangkupkan kedua tangannya sembari meminta maaf kepada Kise, lalu tersenyum manis pada Kuroko sebelum ia berlari ke arah _gym_ untuk menghadap sang pelatih basket smp Teikou.

Pukulan telak. Kise kembali membatu. Ah tunggu, paling tidak ia masih punya Kuroko—

"Kise-kun..."

"Ya, Kurokocchi?" Kau pasti ikut kan? Pasti mau ikutan kan?

"_Harlem shake_ itu... apaan ya?"

Kise menangis pilu setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos Kuroko.

0000000000

Apa boleh buat, kini harapannya tinggal si Murasakibara. Ugh, kali ini ia pasti akan melakukan apapun demi mengajak pemuda jangkung itu untuk turut ikut dalam proyeknya ini! Pokoknya harus!

"Eh? _Harlem shake_? Baiklah, aku ikutan deh."

YESSS!

Kise ber-_high five_ di saat itu juga.

"Seriusan nih Murasakibaracchi? _Oh my_, Murasakibaracchi memang teman terbaik seumur hidupku~!" Kise menangis haru sembari bersalaman penuh kebahagiaan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengiyakan ajakan untuk ber-_harlem shake_ darinya. Murasakibara mah, hepi hepi aja. Hitung-hitung mengurangi kebosanan juga.

"Tentu saja Kise-chin—"

Demi apa, setelah tiga penolakan terang-terangan dan satu ketidaktahuan yang membuat Kise ceghek, kali ini—

'_Woo woo woouw~ I know you lo—' _

—ponsel Murasakibara berdering. Kise berdecak dalam hati. Yah, ganggu momen selebrasi aja tuh hape. Ngomong-ngomong, yang jadi nada dering itu lagunya Jusxin Bxxbxr bukan sih?

"Halo—oh, Aka-chin?"

Setelah mendengar nama Akashi disebut, seketika Kise membatin, 'MATI GUE!'.

Percakapan singkat antara Murasakibara dan _you-know-who_ berlangsung selama semenit, sebelum akhirnya sang empunya ponsel berucap "Bye, Aka-chin~" sembari memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Pemuda jangkung itu menoleh ke arah Kise yang tengah (entah keberapa kalinya) kicep.

"Pesan dari Aka-chin: 'Sudah kubilang kan, daripada melakukan hal _random_ begitu mending kau latihan. Pokoknya kau harus terus latihan dan jangan main-main seperti ini sampai kau bisa mengalahkan Daiki. Aku selalu mengawasimu. Dan jangan harap kau bisa lolos dari hukuman karena telah kabur tadi.' Begitu katanya."

Kise mulai berpikiran untuk nangis darah sambil gelindingan di rerumputan.

"Maaf ya, Kise-chin. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu."

Melihat rasa bersalah pada ekspresi Murasakibara, Kise hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum kecut.

00000000000000

Kalah sudah. Sepertinya Kise memang tak ada harapan lagi. Semua temannya sudah menolak untuk ikut ber-_harlem shake_, ditambah lagi kini ia merasakan ada sepasang mata merah yang entah mengawasinya dari mana. Pupus sudah. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa—

—tunggu, rasanya ia baru saja ketinggalan seseorang.

"_Lihatlah dirimu yang selama one-on-one melawan __Aomine__ selalu tak berdaya itu."_

AOMINE! Ya ampun, bagaimana ia bisa lupa untuk mengajak sohibnya yang satu itu?

Tapi, mengajaknya setelah semua hal yang dikatakan Akashi tentang dirinya yang begitu blo'on karena selalu kalah _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine yang di kelas selalu molor sambil ngiler? HELL NO, itu sama saja dengan membuang harga diri ke kali!

Lagipula Kise bukannya tak bisa menang dari Aomine, ia hanya susah konsentrasi.

Apalagi kalau menghadapi Aomine dengan tubuh penuh keringat, napas yang terengah, serta mata _navy_ tajam yang hanya menatap Kise seorang.

Oh baiklah, kenapa ini mulai terlihat seperti semacam _fanfic yaoi_?

Tidak, bukan begitu. Lagipula siapa juga yang tidak salting bila ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang mengidolakannya?

Ya, tentu saja Kise hanya sekedar—

"Oi, Kise. Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Kise terlonjak kaget atas tepukan tangan di bahu kirinya. Bukan, ia tahu kalau tangan yang menepuk pudaknya ini bukan tangan mlik setan. Tentu saja karena ia hapal betul bahwa ini adalah tangan milik Aomine.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba—salah, bukan begitu.

Yah, intinya sekarang Kise sedang galau. Apakah ia akan membuang harga dirinya demi mengajak Aomine? Atau ia biarkan saja kesempatan ini berlalu dan menyesal selamanya?

(Sekedar mengingatkan, tentu saja ini masih tentang keinginannya untuk berjoget _harlem shake_.)

Oke, Kise mengambil pilihan pertama. Mending menanggung malu daripada menyesal gegara tak ada partner joget, iya kan?

Maka dengan wajah yang entah sejak kapan jadi memerah karena salting, Kise mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menggamit lengan jersey Aomine dan mengutarakan ajakannya.

"A—Aominecchi, umm... Mau ikut _harlem shake_, nggak...?"

Sedetik, dua detik—

—pada detik ketiga, Kise merasakan adanya permukaan kasar bola basket yang menggesek wajahnya kemudian mendorongnya keras dengan kecepatan yang bagai peluru.

Singkatnya, ia baru saja terkena pukulan bola basket. Yang tak lain tak bukan, Aomine lah pelaku yang menghajar wajahnya dengan lemparan bola itu.

Kemudian "DASAR MAKHLUK MESUM! PAYAH! BODOOOOH!" adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar dari bibir Aomine sebelum sang _ace_ berkulit eksotis itu berlari kencang menjauhinya.

Lho, kok jadi begini ya?

"A—AOMINECCHIIII...!?"

Sayangnya Aomine terlanjur melesat pergi sebelum Kise bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh tersungkur akibat tamparan bola basket yang jujur saja luar biasa sakitnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine Daiki, empat belas tahun, kini berlari kencang menjauhi arah utara (tempat ia baru beremu Kise) dengan pikiran yang campur-aduk. Demi apa, bagaimana si Kise Ryouta itu mengatakan hal macam itu padanya, dengan wajah yang seperti itu pula?

Apa-apaan Kise itu—

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine mendadak berhenti berlari, nyaris saja ia nyungsep ke semak terdekat bila terlambat mengerem langkah setengah detik saja.

"SIAPA SIH—lho, Tetsu?"

"_Doumo_." Kuroko Tetsuya, hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai tanpa dosa. "Sedang apa di sini, Aomine-kun? Katanya mau ke lapangan depan? Dan lagi, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

Aomine menggeram, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Panjang ceritanya," jawabnya. Ia bertemu pandang dengan wajah polos Kuroko, dan kemudian insting kebapakannya bangkit seketika. Benar juga, bisa berabe kalau nanti ia bertemu Kise dan mendapat perlakuan yang sama sepertinya!

"Oh iya, Tetsu! Dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik! Kau harus kabur kalau bertemu Kise, mengerti?" ucap Aomine dengan galaunya sembari memegang kedua sisi bahu Kuroko.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Aomine-kun yang berlari dengan wajah memerah," Aomine menepuk jidatnya. Ucapan Kuroko malah membuat ini semua terlihat makin mengundang kesalahpahaman.

"Sebenarnya, Kise sedang sarap hari ini," tutur Aomine. Ekspresi serius tak lekang dari parasnya.

"Sarap yang bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko. 'Perasaan tadi baru bertemu dengan Kise-kun dan dia baik-baik saja.' Batinnya, mulai meragukan kewarasan sang _hikari_.

"Itu lho, tadi Kise itu aneh sekali. Masa tadi..."

"...dia ngajak aku ikutan **harem sex**, parah banget nggak tuh orang mesumnya?"

Ooooooooo

**FIN**

Oooooooooo

"_Kise bahkan ngomong begitu pake muka blushing yang malu-malu mau gitu. Serem banget pokoknya, Tetsu!"_

Ooooooooooo

**Omake**

"...dia ngajak aku ikutan **harem sex**, parah banget nggak tuh orang mesumnya?"

Mendengar penuturan Aomine, Kuroko _sweatdrop_ seketika. Dalam benaknya terbesit sebuah memori di mana Kise baru saja mengajaknya (dan Momoi) untuk melakukan hal yang—mungkin—serupa.

"Aomine-kun, sebenarnya tadi Kise-kun juga mengajakku—"

"APA! DIA NGAJAKIN KAMU JUGA? Benar-benar bejat sekali dia, bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu pada Tetsu yang polos! Mentang-mentang model, ia pikir ia bisa bertindak asusila pada makhluk tak berdaya sepertimu! Sini, biar kuhajar dia!" Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki Aomine, yang jelas saat ini ia terlihat seperti seorang bapak yang anaknya baru dianiaya orang keji.

"Eh, tapi Aomine-kun—"

"KISE! DI MANA KAU, BIAR KUBUAT PERHITUNGAN DENGANMU!"

Sayangnya Aomine terlanjur berlalu, mana pake emosi pula. Tentu saja Kuroko gagal untuk menghentikannya. Padahal—

"...Aomine-kun, perasan pas tadi itu Kise-kun ngomongnya _harlem shake_ deh, bukan _harem sex_. Lagipula..."

"**...**_**harem sex**_** itu apaan sih?"**

Mari kita berdoa agar semua kesalahpahaman ini bisa segera diluruskan.(Barangkali oleh Kuroko yang mendengarkan segalanya walau ia masih tak tahu arti _harlem shake_ maupun _harem sex_, atau oleh Akashi yang sejak tadi mengamati dengan teropongnya sembari gemetar menahan tawa di perpustakaan.)

"Rasain tuh, Ryouta. Siapa suruh kabur pas disuruh latihan?"

Ternyata kutukan dari Akashi memang tidak pernah main-main.

**THE END**

A/N: MAAFKAN SAYA! SERIUS, TOLONG MAAFKAN SAYA! Aduh sumpil ini saya gak ada niat untuk ngebashing siapa pun di sini! /nangisdarah Awalnya saya cuma pingin nulis tentang Aomine yang salah denger harlem shake jadi harem sex, ga tahunya malah berkembang jadi seperti ini OTL. Ide ceritanya sendiri berasal dari obrolan saya bersama salah satu teman fb hahaha.

Ngomong-ngomong, semuanya sudah pada tahu arti kata harem kan? ^^' (yang galau karena ga nyantumin glossarium di fanfic ini)

Dan saya lupa memperkenalkan diri /sujud. The Fallen Kuriboh desu, panggil Kurii-tan juga boleh. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ X3 Mohon maaf juga karena telah mengisi fandom ini dengan fanfic tidak etis macam ini. /bows

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak kepada semua orang yang telah sudi membaca dan bahkan me-review cerita abal ini.

Mata ne~

**Grant your wish, take your heart**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
